Coming Home Oneshot(s)
by chibihinachan
Summary: At long last, the third oneshot is up! This is a continuation of The Vows. Enjoy! 3
1. Chapter 35 Alternate Ending

Alright! If you're coming here from Coming Home, please skip to "XXX Later that day" That's where the story branches off. I hope you like it! God, I should be studying .

Chapter 35

 _Kakashi ran his hands up Lina's body as his kissed her softly, chastely. The water in the bathtub had cooled some, but their bodies were flush, keeping them warm. Lina tilted her head to the side and sighed as Kakashi licked a fresh lovebite. Her hands pushed him away slightly so she could reach up and put her arms around his neck._

 _"Kashi…" Lina's breath ghosted on his lips as their noses nuzzled, and Kakashi reached down to pull her closer on his lap. The water sloshed around them, but neither paid any attention._

 _"I love you, Lina." Kakashi whispered back with his eyes closed. He leaned forward to touch his lips to hers, but pulled back at the metallic taste. He opened his eyes and saw the horror in front of him._

 _Lina's body was limp in his arms, and blood was dribbling from every orifice, staining the bathwater red. Her eyes were vacant, her body shredded._

 _"No...no…" Kakashi whispered as he gripped her to him. Her back bent grotesquely even as he pulled her to him, and her head fell back. Kakashi's body ran cold and he began to shake._

 _"No!"_

XXX

Kakashi launched himself upwards as streams of sweat soaked his mattress. He covered his face in his hands as he panted and tried to calm his heart. The nightmares were getting worse. He'd never forget the feeling of seeing her on the ground after Danzo had killed himself and tried to take everyone with him. Kakashi shut his eyes and quickly threw his blanket off him and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the sink and autonomously began to wash his hands, just as he used to after he'd murdered Rin. He saw something fall into the sink, clear liquid, and knew Obito's eye was crying again. But then another fell, a few centimeters to the right, and he looked up into the mirror. His own eye was crying too.

He quickly brushed his tears away with a swipe of his arm and dried his hands. He threw on a shirt and pants and walked out the door for another walk around town. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight either.

XXX

A dark hooded figure slipped through the shadows until he was barely a foot away from Lina, sleeping on her bed. His hand itched to strangle her in her sleep, to see the life fade from her eyes at his own hands, but that wasn't his job. His job was to keep her here. The others would be acting out the plan soon. Still…

The figure reached into his cloak and pulled out a kunai. Avenging his fallen comrades was always on the forefront of his mind, and his body ached to slice her to ribbons, to make her suffer. This girl, who had killed Danzo-sama, killed his friends, just laying here as if nothing was wrong. His mouth twisted in a scowl, and he raised his arm. Surely killing her wouldn't do any harm.

But before he could bring his arm down, Lina turned towards him with a sigh, and he stopped. Her face was wet with tears, and she clutched the corner of her pillow tightly.

"Kashi…"

The soft whimper stilled the man's hands and he looked down at her. She was in this much pain from a breakup? His scowl turned into a feral grin. She had no idea of the pain she was about to go through. The man slipped back into the shadows and watched the girl sleep.

XXX

Kakashi walked to the chuunin complex and looked up at where he knew Lina's apartment was. His heart hurt, and all he wanted to do was go see if she was alright, but he knew that just looking at her would never be enough. They'd made some progress over the last few days, after that night at the bar, and he'd even been graced with a small smile the last time he said hello to her. He would wait for her to come to him. He slowly walked away.

XXX

The man's hand clenched again as he heard the pathetic cries of a naïve girl. He hated her whimpers, every quiver of her lips making her more and more human in his eyes. He slowly lowered his hood, and Ritsu walked back over to Lina, his hands shaking. Why did she cry?! She hadn't cried when she and her friends had killed his comrades for no reason! She had no right to cry.

Suddenly a burst of chakra alerted his attention and he swiftly pulled up his cloak and sank back into the shadows in the corner of the room.

XXX

Kakashi found himself walking up the chuunin apartment complex stairs, until he was face to face with Lina's door. He paused for a moment, but in the next moment felt a burst of chakra near her peaceful one. The chakra was powerful, and dark, but also light, as if it was confused. All he knew was that it wasn't friendly. He quickly unlocked the door and silently strode through the apartment, his ANBU training kicking in.

He walked into Lina's room a moment too late for the chakra had disappeared. He quickly scanned the room, not letting his eyes linger on Lina's sleeping for like he wanted to, and immediately saw the open window, curtains fluttering. He walked to the window and looked down, searching, but nothing was there. Even the faint bit of chakra he'd felt had been fuzzy. Had he imagined it?

Lina rolled in her sleep, shivering in the cold late-January air that was coming through, and Kakashi silently closed the window for her. He walked to her side and looked at her. There were dry tears on her face, and she looked like she was having a nightmare.

"Souta…" Kakashi's hands clenched at his sides at her voicing _his_ name, and he felt tears prick Obito's eye. He walked out of her apartment and silently locked the door behind him. He walked out of the apartment and looked up at the moon.

"How much longer do I need to wait?" He whispered, but the night simply gave him a harsh breeze at his cheeks.

… Days later

"Let go of my hair, you little monster!" Lina softly chided Mirai, and the little Sarutobi gurgled out a laugh, earning a smile from her babysitter. Lina was holding Mirai in the kitchen as Kurenai took a quick shower. The newborn was turning a month tomorrow, and Lina couldn't help but coddle her. She tickled the baby's stomach as she cooed, and Mirai yelped and graced Lina with a beautiful smile. In all her experience, Lina had never heard of a baby that could smile at 1 month of age, and when she asked Shizune, she was told that it was extremely rare. Which of course made it all the more special, and became routine for Mirai to show Lina.

"You baby her too much." Lina turned her head to see Genma walking in, and she smirked.

"Oh right. And who was it who baby-talked to her for a half hour last Thursday while I made food for Kurenai?"

Genma shrugged. "I was bored." Lina shook her head in amusement and turned her attention back to cooing. The entire shinobi family of their took turns taking care of the little girl, and every one of them loved her. And why not? She was the product of the purest love in the world, and as shinobi they knew just how precious that was.

Genma crossed over and stood behind Lina so that he could look over her shoulder. Mirai gurgled in recognition and tried to reach for Genma's senbon, which he quickly spat out and instead gave her his finger. Mirai tried to suck on the finger, but Genma quickly took it out of her hand, much to her displeasure, so she turned to Lina's chest, looking for something to suck. Lina's eyes widened and she quickly pulled Mirai off of her and held her precariously as she walked to the bathroom door.

"Kurenai? Mirai's hungry." Lina called out, and in a moment Kurenai opened the door, towel drying her hair.

"Come here, sweet baby. Thanks." Kurenai cooed to Mirai and thanked Lina for her help before she closed the door again to breastfeed. She'd seen Genma there, and she preferred her privacy when feeding her baby.

Lina sighed and stretched her arms up to the ceiling to crack her back and shoulder joints. She sat down at the table and folded her hands at the wrist to rest her chin on them. Genma watched her for a moment before he spoke.

"So. How is everything?"

Lina looked up at him, surprised. Recently he'd been acting oddly. Nicer. It was weird. She lifted her face up and nodded. "I'm fine." There was no need to mention anything to him, but apparently he didn't believe her. She didn't speak for a moment, expecting him to change the subject or let it go, but he just sat waiting for her. Finally, the silence stretched too long, and Lina laughed awkwardly.

"W-what?!" Lina laughed.

Genma leaned forward, his face showing all the awkwardness he felt. "Hey. You can talk to us, you know. I know you think you can't, but you can."

Lina's eyes widened before they softened, and she nodded. "Thanks." She didn't know what to say, because this was so different from what she knew of him, but Genma was completely serious, and she appreciated it.

"So." Genma prompted her, and Lina raised an eyebrow.

"...So?"

"How are you?"

Sigh. "I'm fine."

Pause. "You look like it." Genma scoffed, and Lina threw him a look.

"I'm thinking of...never mind."

"What?" Genma leaned forwards, and Lina bit her lip, blushing lightly.

"Do you remember Hana?"

"Of course." As if he could forget.

"I'm thinking of doing that again."

"...Why?"

"Because it's easier." Lina shrugged self-deprecatingly, and Genma shook his head.

"You don't need to do it again. You are fine as yourself."

Lina looked up shocked and blushed. A small smile creeped up on her face and she looked down. "Thanks, Genma."

"Hn."

XXX Later that day

"You need to find her." Genma walked into Kakashi's apartment and announced it to the room. He quickly told Gai, Aoba, and Kakashi what Lina had said at Kurenai's, and Kakashi's eye went wide. He stood up, hands clenched at his side. She was going hunting tonight.

"Hang on a second." Gai placed a restraining hand on his friend and turned to Genma. "You never said anything about her going tonight."

"I told her she didn't need to, but I don't think she believes me. Think about it, about her personality. She's going to do it tonight." Genma spoke firmly, and Kakashi had to agree. Gai sighed, and nodded.

"Alright, we have to think of a brilliant plan then. We can't just have you waltz right in, Kakashi."

"No plans. I know what I need to do." Kakashi spoke firmly. Genma grimly eyed his friend and silently apologized to Lina. He knew she'd hate him for this, but he was just looking out for the both of them. She wouldn't be happy just fucking around, and she knew it.

XXX That evening

Lina eyed herself in front of the mirror. She'd henge'd into an average-height girl, with straight black hair styled in a chin-length bob, and sharp eyes. Her lips were the only thing that stayed the same on her face. Her body was lean, modelled after Sakura, though she kept her hips. She carefully placed some lip gloss on her lips (raspberry flavored) and hopped out of her window to go to a popular club.

…

Kakashi walked through town barely paying attention to his surroundings as he followed Lina's unmistakable scent. She'd changed it beyond recognition for anyone who didn't know her as well as he did, but he would never mistake her scent, no matter what had changed. There was something so very 'Lina' about it. His nose led him straight to a popular club that was known for anonymity in its patrons, and he breathed in harshly. He would need to work overtime to find her, but he was definitely up for the challenge. But first…

Kakashi slipped into an alley and quickly henge'd into a lanky blond with Minato-sensei's bone structure, but dark brown eyes. He stowed away his mask and walked out into the open. He'd be portraying a civilian.

XXX

Lina laughed and flirted at the young man in front of her, making him blush. _He's cute_ , she mused. The blond hair shone in the strobe lights, and his brown eyes sparkled with what Gai would call 'youth'. He said his name was Nato, and Lina had crinkled her nose.

"Like, fermented beans?" Which had made him blush and look down at his drink.

"Long story…" Nato mumbled, and Lina reached over.

"I think it's cute. At least you don't smell like it!" She joked, and Nato cracked a smile. The music changed, and Lina had an idea. She got up and pulled him to the dance floor. "Dance with me."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the request. In the months he'd known her, he'd never once seen her dance. But now, as a different person, she could? But before he could respond she had already started moving. He stood stock still and watched her. She was so beautiful, and he could almost imagine her own body dancing instead of this fake. But he was snapped out of his reverie when Lina impatiently pulled at his arms.

"Come on!" Lina did a quick twirl, but was stopped halfway by Nato's arms as he placed them on her waist. Throwing her head back she looked up at him and smiled.

"There we go."

Kakashi began to move even as he was enchanted by the girl in front of him, and soon they were moving in sync, her slowly gyrating on his body. Kakashi bent his head down to rest on her shoulder and gave her neck a soft kiss. Lina smiled happily and reached up to caress his head. Kakashi let his hands wander as his mind relaxed, and for a few moments nothing else mattered. It wasn't until Lina slapped his hands away from her breast and teasingly turned around with a grin that he understood.

"Uh uh uh." Lina tutted. "Not here." _Yes, caught one!_ Lina smirked inwardly.

Kakashi let himself get led away to the bathroom, and he cringed. Was she really alright with having sex in a dirty bathroom? He cringed inwardly even more as he heard the moans coming from one of the other stalls, but he didn't let go of his façade. He wasn't going to let her be with anyone else, even if it meant the first time they were intimate again would be in a dirty place like this.

Lina shoved Nato into a stall and locked the door, heart racing. She could hear and smell the sex going on in the next stall, but she chose to ignore it. She reached up to Nato's face and pulled him down for a kiss. Ah, he was a good kisser. Lina smiled as she felt his hands start to wander and she quickly deepened the kiss, simultaneously fumbling at his pants.

Kakashi hated how fast this was going, that he couldn't take the time to relish in their coupling, but he was already straining in his pants. It was a good thing he was an expert shinobi, or he would have been worried that his henge would disappear halfway. Lina could never know that it was him who was touching her, breathing her scent, making her gasp like that. It was too soon.

Lina gasped at the tweak of a nipple through her clothes and she pulled Nato's face back down to meet hers in a searing kiss. He broke it off too soon for her liking, but quickly redeemed himself when he turned her around and pushed her against the stall wall and hiked up her miniskirt. Lina ground her hips against his growing bulge and smirked at the faint hiss he let out.

His fingers dove past her panties, silk by the feel of them, and began to run up and down her slit. She hadn't changed herself here, and he knew exactly how to satisfy her. Lina let out a heady moan and Kakashi clenched his jaw.

"You're so fucking wet." His voice, altered to a lower pitch, came out in a strained growl, and Lina giggled in front of him.

"What a dirty little mouth you've got there, Nato-san." Lina purred, and she felt his hands leave her for a second. In the next, something long and hard was rubbing on her from behind and she bit down on her lip. This was it. This was what she was looking for. With this, with him, she could forget about Kakashi. The thought hurt her so much her eyes stung, but she concentrated on the pleasure Nato was giving her.

"Please." Lina begged, and Kakashi plunged himself into her, both of them gasping.

"You're so tight-!" Kakashi whispered in Lina's ear, and she shivered. His hands found hers on the wall and they clasped together. After a moment, she began to move, and Kakashi quickly took control. Their moans echoed in the bathroom, the other couple gone now, and Kakashi used all his knowledge of Lina's weak spots to his advantage. He grazed his teeth against her shoulder before he sucked on her neck.

Lina dropped her head down and moved her hips in time with Nato's and she unconsciously urged him on. "Yes, yes!"

Kakashi heard Lina's altered voice and he gripped her tighter. "Lina…" It wasn't until she'd stopped that he realized he'd spoken.

" _What_ did you call me?" Lina's eyes were alert and suspicious, and Kakashi cursed himself. _Shit, shit! What did she call herself…_

"Manami-"

"No. You called me Lina." Lina's eyes were squinted as she searched his face, but even in the semi-lit bathroom Kakashi could see when she figured it out.

"Kakashi…" Lina's voice showed her shock and betrayal, and Kakashi had no time to do anything before he was shoved off of her. He heard the stall door slam open, and saw she was already gone. He quickly pulled up his pants and rushed out after her.

"Lina, wait!" Kakashi was walking behind Lina, out of the club, and out onto the street. He quickened his step and caught her hand and pulled her to him. "Wait!"

"Don't!" Lina's eyes were fierce with anger, and Kakashi actually took a step back. In the next second she'd turned away again and he was following her.

"Lina, listen to me!"

"Why?!" Lina whirled around and Kakashi almost walked straight into her. " _Why_ did you do this?! Is this fun for you? To see me happy, and to know that it's you? Does it give you some sort of high to show me how much you-" Lina stopped herself from finishing her sentence and turned away again, tears starting to form, but Kakashi pulled her back to him and held her in place.

"How much I what?" Kakashi searched her face for his answer, but Lina didn't speak. " _How much I what_?!"

"How much you affect me! How much you mean to me! Even now. Even like this..." Lina had stopped screaming, people were staring, but it didn't matter. She'd said it. And with her words, Kakashi's world became clear. The mist covering his eyes faded and he looked down at her with clear vision.

"I mean something to you…" Kakashi spoke quietly, and his hands loosened from her shoulders. Her face was down, but he saw tears fall to the ground, and she was shaking.

"Always…" Lina whispered.

Kakashi pulled her to him and held her tightly. Lina started to sob and she tried to push away, but Kakashi held on until she stopped resisting. Slowly, he felt her hug him back, and he tightened his grip on her. Soon she was holding onto him for dear life, and they stood like that in the middle of the street for forever and an instant. Kakashi pulled way and gently cupped her face. But it wasn't hers. He pulled her arms away from him and led her to a darkened alley, where they would not be found.

In the shadows he finally stopped and turned to her. "Take down your henge." He spoke softly, and Lina looked up with tearstained eyes. She looked down again and shook her head.

"I can't. My clothes won't fit."

Kakashi groaned and he nodded. He lifted her into his arms and set off at lightning speed, ignoring her yelp to let down. In a moment they were in the forest that surrounded the training areas, and he finally put her down.

"Take down your henge." Kakashi did so as well, but Lina hesitated.

"Why?"

"Please, Lina." Kakashi's voice, soft as cashmere, pleaded to her, and Lina looked up to see his eyes, his real eyes, looking at her with so much love that she couldn't bear to keep looking. She lowered her gaze and let down her henge. There was no point in hiding anymore-

Kakashi pushed Lina to a nearby tree trunk and mashed his lips to hers. Lina stiffened in shock, but Kakashi 's fingers in her hair and his lips on hers made her melt with a sigh. Kakashi groaned as he felt Lina wrap her arms around him, and he turned them so that he was now against the tree, her legs wrapped around him. Kakashi slowly sank to the ground as he kissed her. They pulled away for a moment, and Kakashi carefully pushed Lina's hair out of her face and brushed his thumb against her cheek.

"I love you." Kakashi's voice threatened to break with the emotion it held, and he saw Lina's eyes swim.

Lina couldn't speak from everything she felt, but she clearly heard him say those words. That had been real, right? Lina's eyes threatened to overflow with tears, and she silently nodded.

Kakashi pulled her back to him and placed his forehead against hers, looking at her closed eyes as he spoke again. "I love you." He watched a single tear fall from the corner of her eye before he buried his nose in her neck. Finally, she was his.

-the end

Author's Note: Aahhh, the feels! Yes yes, it was too short, not enough sex, but if I had put all of that in, then there would be nothing left for the main story! *wink wink* And yes, this is an alternate ending I suppose. Or just a quick fix for all of you who can't stand seeing how unhappy Lina and Kakashi are.

The reason I didn't want to keep this as a chapter was because, well, for one thing there are lots of issues these two need to work out before this even becomes a possiblity, and because, I personally don't like having Genma sell out his friend like that. In the previous chapter he told Katsumi that he considered Lina a friend. Even with a good cause, it wouldn't have been right for him to do what he did in this chapter. Speaking of Genma, I was going to make this chapter one where Genma's plan failed, and Lina got mad at him, but I like Genma, so I decided against it. It's much sweeter this way, don't you think?

Please review for this and the original Chapter 35 in Coming Home! Let me know if you would have preferred that Lina found out and couldn't forgive Genma, or did you like this version instead?

Hina


	2. The Vows

This story wrote itself. I'm still a bit emotional from writing it, so I'll just let you read it. Please review, I really do appreciate them. The next chapter of Coming Home should be up in a couple of days.

 **For context** : This story is after the war, after Kakashi becomes Hokage. He's passed on the title to Naruto now, but is still on active duty. Everything that happened in Coming Home happened before this story, so it's still relevant and connected. Ok, now, please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Naruto**_ **.**

"I'm sorry."

Lina felt her body freeze as she sat on their matrimonial bed staring at Kakashi's back. He kept his eyes away from her even in the reflection in the mirror that stood above the dresser he was rummaging through. He couldn't believe he'd actually said it, after all this time.

"What?" Lina whispered in a soft voice, and the pure confusion tugged at his heart. He hated what he was doing, but he couldn't just let things be. Not when he knew he wanted more.

"I said I want a divorce."

Lina's shoulders dropped and she felt her body turn to jelly. They'd been through fights and arguments as any couple had, but nothing that warranted this. Divorce. How did they get here?

"Why?" The question hung in the air after she spoke it, suspended in the murkiness of the situation. Finally, Kakashi turned back to her, his eyes pitying.

"Because I don't love you anymore."

And there it was. The words that Lina had secretly been waiting to hear, even after all these years. Even after the war, after everything they'd been through, after getting married, some small part of her had unconsciously been waiting to here those words, as if they were the last shoe to drop. And he'd finally said them. How funny, that she didn't feel as much pain as she'd thought she would. Just a simple 'aha' moment, and a stinging in her heart. Nothing overly dramatic or drawn out.

Lina looked down at her lap to bring herself back to the present before she looked back at him with a blank face. "Ah. I see." She stood up and surveyed the dresser in front of her, even looking in the mirror's reflection to see Kakashi's back. "Is there someone else?"

"No. Yes. I don't know." Kakashi hedged, and Lina pursed her lip.

"What's her name?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"What's her name, Kakashi?" Suddenly Lina's voice was ice cold and deathly quiet. Kakashi turned to her and looked at her, judging her mentality based on how she looked. Finally, he said the name.

"It's Yuki."

"...Ah." Lina turned around and began to walk to her own closet, and took out a small duffel bag. She started to grab her things, clothes, jewelry, weapons, anything that was hers, and put them in.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked, and Lina spoke without looking at him.

"I'm packing. This house is on your land, so it's your property. Since we're getting a divorce, I can't stay anymore. I'll be done soon, but um…" She paused for a moment and drew in a breath as the pain in her chest grew. "Could you leave for a bit? I just...I'd like some time to pack without you here."

The fake tone in her voice was back, the one that told him she was holding herself back. The half-octave higher pitch, the fake-cheerfulness, he knew it well. Kakashi nodded without bothering to care if she could see and sidled out of the room. It had been easier that he'd thought. But perhaps it was because they were already so broken that it had been that easy.

Lina waited for Kakashi to walk out of their house that Yamato had helped make after the war, that sat on the land that Kakashi had inherited from his father. She felt his chakra leave the house, and began to pack again. Her movement slowed after a few more clothes were folded into the duffel bag, and finally she stopped.

 _"I don't love you anymore."_ That's what he'd said. The words echoed in her mind, slowly stinging more and more and the meaning sunk in. She walked backwards to the bed again and sat down. She found herself staring at the ring he'd given her on their wedding day. A simple band with an embedded diamond. Simple but beautiful, just like she was, he'd said. She remembered their vows.

xxx

 _"I will love you, treasure you, be faithful to you, and protect you, until the day I die." Kakashi near-whispered to Lina, his eyes bright as his hands held hers in a firm grip. Lina looked up at him with tears in her own eyes and spoke her own vows to him._

 _"I will love you, care for you, be loyal to you, and most of all, try in every way to be worthy of your love, until the day I die." Lina whispered back in a choked voice and Kakashi's grip tightened around her fingers. Naruto sniffled loudly as he watched them and quickly continued with the ceremony._

xxx

Lina felt tears begin to build up as another memory flashed in her mind's eye.

xxx

 _"I love you." Kakashi whispered. They laid in bed for the first time as man and wife, and Lina could see nothing but love. She reached up to his face and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes._

 _"Always." She whispered back, and they kissed softly._

xxx

Flashback after flashback of everything they'd been through raced through her mind until Lina could feel nothing but the pain in her chest. She clutched her hand to the source, her heart, and suddenly couldn't stop herself from flinging everything within reach into her bag. She had to get out of here, she had to leave.

XXX - A week later

Lina sat in their home for the first time in a week, since she'd moved out. A stack of papers sat in front of her, Kakashi on the other side of them. Her eyes stayed on the pages, words leaping out of the pages like attacks on her soul. "Irreconcilable differences" That word screamed at her. What did that even _mean?_

"Well?" Kakashi asked impatiently, but Lina didn't speak. After a moment he sighed.

"Look, if you need more time-"

"Wait. Just, wait." Lina said softly.

"I was hoping we could do this quickly."

"Is it wrong that I want to hold onto the image of us for a little while longer?" Lina finally looked up at her husband, and the pain and anger in her voice and eyes pricked at his heart. He didn't like hurting her, of course not. She was important to him, and always would be. He just...didn't love her anymore.

"Just sign it." Kakashi said not unfeelingly, and Lina looked back down at the pages. After a moment, she brought the pen down and scrawled out her name. Hatake Lina. It would be the last time she used that name.

XXX - 10 Years later

Kakashi walked to the KIA stone in the early morning and traced a practiced finger over the letters of the ones he'd lost, as many as they were. Hatake Sakumo, Uchiha Obito, Nohara Rin, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Sarutobi Asuma, Shiranui Genma, and finally...Sasaki Lina. His finger lingered on her first name the longest, and a lone tear fell from his eye. How stupid he'd been, in the height of his mid-life crisis, ruining the most perfect relationship he would ever have. He'd run to Yuki in a fit of boredom and had destroyed the most precious thing in his life. He could still see the look on her face when he told her. The pain in her voice had only been the tip of the iceberg, he knew. She'd veiled it in front of him even when he was the source. That was how much she'd loved him. Hearing him say Yuki's name had cut her deeply, and yet she didn't show it, though she had every right to.

And then she'd died. Freak ambush on a C-ranked mission. Her team of genin had been ambushed not 5 kilometers away from the village border and there had been no time. She'd shielded them and bought them time to get to the village, at the cost of her own life. The recovery team had found her dying and swiftly brought her back, but there had been nothing left of many of her vital organs. Sakura had tried, but in the end, Lina had slipped away. The last words she'd spoken had been to a nurse, who relayed the message to Kakashi.

 _ **"I'm glad he's happy. He deserves happiness. Yuki is a good woman. She suits him."**_ In the height of her delirium, Lina had confessed her feelings to a passing nurse. It hadn't been a message to him, and the nurse hadn't known who the dying girl was, or who the 'he' she was referring to was, but she'd found out through gossip. Days after Lina's funeral, Kakashi had come home from a mission himself and found a note tacked to his door. He'd found the nurse and spoken to her. He and Yuki had broken up years ago, when Kakashi had realized his mistake, but Lina had refused to take him back.

xxx - 7 years previously, 3 years from the divorce

 _Kakashi knocked on an apartment door with butterflies in his stomach. He'd heard that she lived here now. He could hear a commotion coming from inside, and waited._

 _"Ah, stop!" Lina giggled and opened the door. The smile on her face faded as she saw who it was. "Kakashi…"_

 _"I was wrong, Lina. I'm sorry." Kakashi felt like his tongue was too large for his mouth, or that there wasn't enough oxygen in the air, and he fumbled with his fingers in his pocket as he waited for her to respond._

 _"Kakashi, I-" Lina stepped into the hallway, glancing back into the apartment as if to check if the person inside with her was nearby, but Kakashi cut her off._

 _"Lina, please. I was so stupid, and selfish. I know that now." His eyes were baleful, and if it had been 3 years, even 2 years ago, Lina would have been swayed. But now…_

 _"Hey, who is it?" A hand snaked out of the open doorway and Hatori walked out to pull Lina's body to his naked chest, his lower body dressed in shinobi pants. He stilled as he noticed who it was. "Kakashi."_

 _"Hatori." Kakashi acknowledged the man, but only had eyes for Lina. She felt Tori's arm leave her, and it brought her back to reality._

 _"I'll leave you guys alone" Hatori said and walked back into the apartment. Lina watched him go before turning back to Kakashi._

 _"No."_

 _Kakashi felt his difficulty breathing increase tenfold. "What?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Kakashi. Not this time." Lina turned away, and Kakashi quickly reached out to grab her hand._

 _"Lina!"_

 _Lina looked down at his grip on her. "Let go of me."_

 _Kakashi let go as if he'd been stung, and Lina walked back into the apartment. He'd lost his chance._

xxx

She'd forgotten that he'd broken up with Yuki, it seemed, and it shattered him to know that in her last moments, she'd thought he didn't want her. Kakashi stared down at the KIA stone one last time and made his way to his favorite place in the whole village. The cherry blossom tree with the circle of lilies on the plot of land that his father had given him. Lina had made this little spot her own, planting the tree and the lilies surrounding it. It was a fruit of their love, she'd said with a smile after the day of work. Kakashi had grinned down at her and wiped the dirt off her nose before giving her a kiss.

He could still see the smile on her face that day when he looked at the scene. She had given him happiness beyond compare. She had loved him above all else, cared for him when he came home instead of went to the hospital for treatment of his injuries. She was loyal to no one but him, but never held back her own opinion when she thought he was wrong. And most of all, and the thing that killed him, was that she had spent her life trying to make up for some abstract non-existent inadequacy because she thought that she wasn't worthy of his love.

"It was me, Lina. I wasn't worthy of your love." Kakashi whispered for the thousandth time. He kneeled in front of her favorite spot, afraid that if he entered into it that he would ruin the pureness it held. He didn't deserve to be near it. She had kept every single one of her vows. And he had broken every last one of his.

The pain in his chest mounted as he was consumed with grief, and he reached into his pocket to take out the pill he'd been saving. Like father, like son. He wouldn't perform seppuku, because he did not deserve that honor. The only luxury he would afford himself was the one of a quick death. He would make it painful, but allowed it to be quick to spare Lina. Was he foolish? Was she even watching him? He looked up at the sky before he pushed the pill into his mouth.

"I'll be with you soon, my love." Kakashi whispered before he bit down. A sickly sweet taste filled his mouth, and Hatake Kakashi died.

\- the end

 **Author's note:** Ahhh, this was so sad! I cried so much writing this. I don't really have a lot to say, but I would love to hear your thoughts on this! Please do review and let me know what you thought! The next chapter of Coming Home should be up soon.

Hina


	3. The Vows - Part 2

The Vows - Part 2

Lina watched Kakashi bite down on the cyanide pill from a screen that connected the living world to the dead, and she turned to the gates of Heaven. Moments later, Kakashi appeared on the outside, walking slowly. He neared the gates, which automatically opened for one of the finest shinobi the world had ever seen, and Kakashi squinted his eyes in the bright light.

Where was he? This was different from when Pain had killed him. This was brightness, sheer happiness. Was this heaven? Could he dare to hope? Kakashi blinked in the brightness and his eyes slowly adjusted. He looked around, seeing clouds, gold plated everything, wealth beyond belief. But instead of focusing on any of that, he saw the one person he'd hoped would be here.

"Lina." She looked as beautiful as always, but even more so in the glory of heaven. Her hair was down, she was in a white flowing dress, and her eyes. His favorite feature aside from her hair. They lit up as the two made eye contact. Kakashi hesitantly walked a few steps towards her, but stopped. Could he talk to her? Did he really deserve to? But he needn't have worried. Lina ran to him, a bright smile on her face, and hugged him tight.

"Kakashi." Lina said softly, knowing exactly what was on his mind. It had been on hers too. Even after years of being with Hatori, who was so good to her and kind and perfect, Lina had never felt the same passion as she did for Kakashi. They were, as they said, star-crossed lovers.

Kakashi reached around and held her tight, his chest bursting. This was real, wasn't it? Lina tilted her head up and smiled. "Yes, Kashi. This is real." Kakashi looked down at her and caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Lina-ko." The term of endearment slipped from his tongue as easily as it always had, and Lina's gaze softened.

"I know. And you don't need forgiveness here. Here, it's just you and me, unless that's not what you want." A momentary relapse of hesitation came into Lina's voice, but Kakashi worked quickly to quash it.

"I don't want anything but you." Kakashi bent down to kiss Lina, but she quickly pulled away, taking his hand and leading him further into Heaven.

"Not here. Come, let's go home." She led him down the streets, and slowly he began to recognize where they were. It was a recreation of a time when they were happiest. Their home. Kakashi's pace slowed as they reached the house, and he stopped, making her stop as well.

"What is it, love?" Lina asked, and Kakashi's heart thumped at the term. He shook his head, swallowing hard. "I can't go in there. I don't deserve to." He turned away, unable or unwilling to look at his faults. Lina's gaze softened in understanding and she pulled him forward instead.

"Kashi, come."

"No, Lina-"

"Just come." Lina pulled him up the stone garden path and into the house. It was just like reality. Except…

"Hey. You made it." Asuma sat in the living room. Minato came in from the study on the right, and Kushina barrelled into him with a shriek. Sakumo waved as he popped his head from the doorway leading into the kitchen, and Obito walked up the stairs to see what all the fuss was about, a smirk on his face when he saw who it was, and he turned his head back to talk to Rin, who came up after him. Everyone was here.

"Wait. There's one more." Lina said softly, and pointed down the hall to the opening door. A woman with fair skin and black hair, kind eyes paused when she saw him, and her face lit up. She slowly walked to him, drying her hands.

"Kakashi-kun."

That voice. Kakashi recognized it even after all these years. "Kaa-chan?" Kakashi whispered, and he walked to her. He was taller than her, but not by much. She was beautiful, and smelled just like he remembered, even after so long. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, and felt her reciprocate. He turned his gaze to meet his father's before he bent down to rest his cheek on her shoulder.

"You've grown up so well, Kakashi-kun." Hatake Yuzuna said, stroking her son's back. This was a long time coming. "Your wife told me so much about you. Your friends too."

"Ex-wife, Zuna-chan." Sakumo corrected, but Kakashi shook his head.

"No, wife." He released his mother and turned to Lina, taking her hand. "She's my wife."

Lina looked into Kakashi's eyes and smiled. "If it's what you want."

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you want it?" He watched Lina bend her head down to hide her expression and he tilted her chin up. He didn't care if he needed to work for the rest of his...death, but he would make sure that she never felt embarrassed or scared of her feelings towards him ever again. "No, love. Chin up for me. Tell me, what do you want?"

Lina looked up at the love of her life. "All I ever wanted was you."

Kakashi nodded and pulled her to him. "You have me. For the rest of our lives-forever. I will never make the same mistake again." He felt Lina's hands reach up and grip his shinobi shirt, and he tightened his hold on her. "I love you, Lina."

Lina nodded into his chest, saying nothing. Kakashi broke away and pulled his mask down. Here, it didn't matter who saw his face. Something that had meant so much to him before meant nothing now. He looked at Lina with a naked face, baring his soul, and asked, "Do- _can_ you still love me?"

Lina looked up at him and nodded. "Always." Kakashi reached up to take her hands in his. "Say it." He pleaded, and Lina bit her lip, a soft blush dusting her face. Her eyes darted around the room at the amused faces, but Kakashi stepped forward so that all she could see was him. "Please, my love." Lina bent her head down and rested her forehead against his chest, nodding slightly.

"I love you, you silly silly man." Lina said half-jokingly as her voice choked up, and Kakashi pulled her into a kiss. Obito whooped as Asuma clapped, and Rin and Kushina grinned, the latter nudging her husband. Kakashi felt the main door open and a familiar chakra entered into the room.

"Hey, I'm back." Shiranui Genma walked in carrying groceries, and Kakashi saw the recognition hit him before he smirked. "Late as always, Hatake."

"Genma." Kakashi stepped away from Lina and brought Genma into a hug.

"Hayate'll be glad to see you. Yugao's here too."

"Everyone?" Kakashi was dazed at the fact that he could see everyone again, but before he could get over it, the door opened again.

"Lina-chan, come on, we're going to be late!" A trio of teens and a lone jounin walked in. Lina quickly pulled him over to make introductions.

"Guys, hang on. There's someone I want you to meet. This is Kakashi."

Kakashi felt the air cool quickly as the boy walked up to him. "You're Hatake Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded.

Souta looked Kakashi up and down for a moment before holding out his hand. "Thanks for taking care of my girl."

Kakashi stiffened at the sentence and his eyes darted over to Lina, who was rolling her eyes as she blushed. He looked back at the teen and said evenly, "She's my wife. Not your girl."

"Ah, but you divorced her, and went off chasing some other girl-"

"Souta!" Lina protested. Kakashi felt Genma and Asuma step forward but all he could pay attention to was the name Lina had called out. _Souta…_

"You're Souta."

Souta looked back at Kakashi and saw the recognition. "Yes I am. And if you know my name then you know that she was my girl first." There was no bite to his bark, but the intention was clear. Kakashi felt his back straighten and his gaze hardened.

"Alright, enough. Hanabi, Aoi, Tamaki-sensei, I'm going to take a rain check, okay? Kakashi's here, and he needs to get settled in, same as I did. Souta, stop glaring at him." Lina clapped her hand and broke up the argument as easily as she broke up schoolyard fights. Souta flashed her a smile and nodded. "I told you he'd come around, remember?"

"Yes, yes." Lina mock-sighed.

"Come around?" Kakashi asked, and Lina looked down at her feet to hide her embarrassed face. Souta stepped in to explain.

"When she nearly died before, with the piece of work Danzo? We met her before, and I told her to go back to you because she deserved happiness, and you could give it to her." Kakashi felt a mixture of guilt and happiness at the thought, and Souta promptly punched him in the jaw.

"That's for making me think I was wrong." And then he punched Kakashi in the stomach. "And that's for being so damned late in realizing your mistake."

Lina rushed over to Kakashi and glared at Souta. "Kakashi! Souta, that was unnecessary."

"No, he's right. I deserved that." Kakashi choked out, and Lina led him to their couch. Asuma left the seat to stand against the wall as he lit a cigarette, the rest of the group broken up in small circles around the living room. Lina sat down next to Kakashi and carefully checked his jaw.

"Are you alright?"

Kakashi found himself remembering a familiar scene and decided to give it a try. "I will be if you kiss me." He smirked at the knowledge that Lina was probably blushing red right now, and sure enough, he saw her face turn a familiar shade of pink. Lina bit her lip and lightly shoved his shoulder. "Well, looks like _you're_ fine." She stood up, glaring at Genma who was doing an excellent job of not hiding his smirk whatsoever, but Kakashi stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Lina felt her body go rigid, and she pushed him away. Kakashi paused, his arm loosening from her, and looked down, but grinned knowingly at the dusting of pink on her cheeks that slowly spread to her ears. He reached down and held her hand instead. "Maa, this will just have to do." He smiled softly at her, his heart warming when she smiled back and leaned into him.

Kakashi glanced around the apartment at the people who had shaped his life, and he leaned back on the sofa in contentment. He was home.

\- to be continued

Author's Note: Whelp, I have no excuses. I've been gone for 2 years. 2 YEARS?! Yep, no excuse, you guys deserve more than that. To give you guys a quick update on me (in case you're curious at all), I went back to school, finished school, and am currently in post-graduate school finishing up my first year. To top it off, I'm an international student, so that's fun. I have been wanting to get back to writing ever since I stopped, but life just got in the way. 2 very competitive programs = a very stressed out Chibi Hina-chan!

Oh and did I mention? I'M GETTING MARRIED! Soon…ish. It's complicated. But yes, that's the short rundown on me, but more importantly….

How was this chapter? It's definitely something that I was toying with in my mind ever since the first chapter of The Vows. Things aren't quite as peachy in Heaven, are they? I'm going to be writing a couple of chapters more along this storyline, just to round off the story. I could end it here, but it somehow seems unfinished.

And speaking of unfinished! Coming Home is going to be updated soon! I'm getting back in the zone of writing, but can't quite do it yet! For one, I'm in the middle of exam prep. For another, my notes and the parts of the chapter that I have already written are back home in Canada, so I'm stuck here without my material. But never fear! I will return!

As a side note, I do plan on revamping the story once it's over (eventually). It's riddled with spelling and grammar errors, and sometimes rather unpoetic writing. I'm sure you all can see the difference from where it began to how far it's come.

In any case! I hope you enjoyed this installment of The Vows, and stay tuned for more Coming Home news! (and please wish me luck on my exams, ne?)

Hina


End file.
